Behind the Mask
by Senshi-of-elements
Summary: Just read it I mean hey if your a romantic for the famous couple U&M then read!S&Dfor the english names. R


Behind the mask.

By. Senshi-of-elements

pg...

DISCLAIMER

I NO own SMoon! Much to my dismay.

Silently sipping the bitter coffee Andrew had just placed in front of me I suddenly looked at my watch realizing if I didn't high tail it to the corner I wouldn't have the pleasure of bumping into a certain meatball head. "Bye Andrew talk to you lat

Andrew merely waved to his best friend praying today would be the day Darien would finally tell Serena he liked her..no loved her.

Sprinting across the street and over a stray bench Darien stopped in time to catch a glimpse of a girl with an unusual hair style headed this way. 'Breathe Darien Breathe' Slowly stepping away from the wall the two collided. Serena looked up knowing exactly who'd just stepped in front of her. "Thank you for that wondrous awakening."

"Awe come on mea..."

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"t ball"

Growling Serena grabbed her stuff and continued towards the school. 'Why do I like him anyways? He's only a pain in the rump...literally.' sigh 'Only because he's tall, built, and has the bluest eyes.' Shaking her head clear Serena Started to run so she wouldn't be late when a scream rang through the air.

SCREAM

Running Serena dashed into an alley, in a flash she was transformed into her alter-ego. (a/n is that the right term?)

At first glance SailorMoon was relieved to see that luckily the area had already been evacuated minus a young women Serena guessed to be twenty or so. "Let her go you..you what are you suppose to be anyways?"

(Yoma)"I'm weedny, here let me show you what I do." Immediately on guard for any movement from the yoma Moon found herself landing on her back. Cackling "You just wait there, you're next."

(Sailormoon) 'Kuso that hurt!' Looking down to see what type of rope hand wrapped around her ankles. "Lovely you use weeds."

(Yoma)"Now deary I think your aura proves to promise quite a nice supply to my master."

Deciding to take the yomas comment about draining Moons life energy as his cue, Tuxedo Mask leapt in between the two beings.

(Tuxedo Mask) "Stay where you are!"

(Yoma) "Or what Cape..."

(Tuxedo Mask) "Don't even finish that sentence." Sending death stares

Seeing that the yoma currently had all attention directed towards Mask, Moon hurriedly began to kick off the vines. Reaching down to loosen the last knot Moon failed to realize the gloved hand that had latched onto her right pig tail. Mask who was now in a heated battle with the yoma also failed to notice.

Moon's POV

Some where between the pull and the throw the reality of what was happening actually registered. 'Owwww, ok the tails are for looks not handle... (oh that could be taken wrong) crap here comes the...' "tree" After shaking my head in hopes to clear my vision at least a smidge bit more than what it currently was, I managed to stand with the help of the object in which my body had found contact with. "Sapphire so nice to see you I missed you so much." Seeing Mask having defeated the weed chick, and now busy battling another yoma which had apparently come with Sapphire I could tell he wasn't panicked for himself but rather for me.

Looking at my self I could see why no doubt also having attained a cut on my cheek and a split lip.

(Sapphire) "Awe I'm sorry Moon brat did that hurt? Here let me take your mind off the pain."

Breaking into an even bigger grin he suddenly launched two balls of nega energy, one to my left and the other to my right. I leapt up onto the closest branch and jumped two feet from Sapphires down fallen face.

(Moon) "Kiss mine Sapphire" I shouted as I brought my own ball of energy from behind my back.

After the flash cleared I saw that not only had Sapphire vanished but with him the other yoma.

"Kuso" I shouted then cringed at the sudden movement that had made in my chest. Tensing abit I listened until I realized who was walking towards me. "You always stand around after the battles?"

(Mask) "No, not really...good job SailorMoon."

(Moon) "For what the wars not over just this battle, and hopefully this conversation with it."

Cringing at the bitterness that was coating her every word Mask just gaped at the battered Senshi. Moon looking towards the normally regal man seeing him gaping stood toe to toe and said what do you want, a kiss, what?

Masks POV

Standing there I was shocked after hearing the normally sweet super heroine bitterly hint for me to get lost. The only time I had ever seen Moon like this towards anyone was when (unknown to her of course) I wasn't transformed, and was the stupid Darien annoying her. Realizing I had to watch what I say I swallowed and slowly asked what the matter was.

"What's wrong?"

Taking a step back now feeling very unsure of what I should do next and whether this really WAS Serena.

(Moon) "I'll tell you what's wrong...first off the guy I'm in love with doesn't even like me, then because of these stupid battles lately I've been absent from home room three days in a row! And you...you lets see randomly show up have been flirtatious, distant, then back to flirtatious."

Wincing I hung my head knowing she was right, until I had recently discovered the two women that had stolen my heart were actually the same girl I had fought back and forth deciding who I liked more. Sighing I turned to leave.

"wait"

Turning back I timidly look down at the small girl.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you."

Slowly I dare to take a step toward her to offer a hug. Before swiftly turning and running to keep myself from blurting out my secret to the beautiful soilder.

Well review!


End file.
